1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet recording liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording method is a method for recording by jetting ink droplets from each of many nozzles formed at an inkjet head, and this method has been widely utilized because of the low level of noise generated during a recording operation, because running costs are inexpensive and because a high-quality image may be recorded on various recording media.
Although various kinds of recording media for inkjet recording are available, such as plain paper, coated paper, glossy paper, OHP sheets, or back print film, low-price plain paper is usually used for business applications in a normal office environment. Examples of required properties in such an environment include reduction or suppression of a curling (warping or rounding of paper) phenomenon caused when a large amount of ink is supplied onto the paper, as well as satisfaction of ordinary requirements. It is important to reduce or suppress both curl during recording and curl caused by drying or evaporating of moisture after recording.
As methods for reducing or suppressing the occurrence of curling, several methods have been proposed. For example, a printing method in which droplet size per drop and printing amount per unit area are controlled by using an ink containing a polyhydric alcohol having a specific molecular weight and a water-soluble amide compound is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-209762).
Further, a method for suppressing curl by using a water-based ink containing a solvent having low polarity in an amount of 30% or more with respect to the total weight of the ink is known (see, for example, JP-A No. 2007-152873).
An ink containing two or more polyoxyalkyleneglycol-n-alkyl ethers has been proposed (in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,932,820), with which color bleed can be reduced.